Ever After High: Ice Bucket Challenge
by HotChilePepper
Summary: What will happen when the Ever After High students take on the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge? Read to find out! You get to nominate the characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Ever After High: Ice Bucket Challenge**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey guys! Our school decided to do an ice bucket challenge. So you have to get your votes in by 11:30 this morning," Hunter explained.

"That sounds wonderlandiful!" Maddie exclaimed.

"I say we all vote for Apple," Raven suggested.

"Great thinking, Raven!" Lizzie told her.

"So it's settled we'll all vote for Apple," Poppy commented.

Headmaster Grimm read all the votes and it was Apple who would have to do it because everyone voted for her!

"I'm NOT going to do it, never in a million years would I, future queen of the Enchanted Forest, make a fool of myself!" Apple said in outrage.

"But, Apple, it's for charity," Briar said with a small smirk.

Right after she finished talking Hunter dropped a bucket of cold ice water on her head.

"I'm freezing cold! Go get me a towel! I'm talking to you, future subjects! Towel, NOW!" Apple commanded.

"Sorry, no can do. You either take it like a good sport ,and get your own towel, or you can take it like a baby and still get your own towel," Lizzie remarked as she hides the towel from Apple.

"I'm going back to my dorm, you ruffians! Apple told everyone.

"I wonder who everyone will pick next," Hunter thought aloud.

"We can pick more than one person?!" Raven asked in excitement.

"Yeah, it's all over the posters hanging around the school," Holly told everyone.

"We'll just have to see, who the school will pick," Cerise commented.

**Author's Note: You get to decide who is next! As long as you leave your nomination in the comment section! Whichever character gets the first vote will do the Ice Bucket Challenge in the next chapter. Don't worry if you're not the first person, because I'll do the characters in the order that they are voted for! Good luck, and I hope you enjoyed this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ever After High: Ice Bucket Challenge**

**Chapter 2**

Headmaster Grimm read the nominations and Hunter Huntsman was the challenger.

"Are you ready, Hunter?" Dexter asked this because he would be pouring the water on Hunter.

"Yeah, I'm ready for this!" Hunter said with a winning smile.

Dexter poured the frigid ice water down on Hunter.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" Hunter said excited that he was the first worthy competitor.

"Hunter Huntsman, the first person to overcome the ice bucket challenge today!" Headmaster Grimm said excitedly.

"Yay Hunter!" Ashlynn cheered.

"Hunter, Hunter, Hunter, Hunter, Hunter!" everyone cheered. Even the royals who didn't like Hunter cheered him on.

He grabbed a towel from the towel bucket and began drying himself off.

"Hunter, that was amazing!" Holly cheered.

"Thank you, Holly," Hunter told her. "I'm going to get everyone a Hocus Latte, to celebrate!"

"No, you shouldn't buy us all Hocus Lattes, Hunter. Headmaster Grimm should!" Poppy suggested.

"Good idea, Poppy! Headmaster Grimm is the one that created the challenge for us to do!" Lizzie commented.

"Absolutely not," Headmaster Grimm argued.

"It's only fair because it says right here on the poster you made that you would buy everyone a Hocus Latte if they conquered the ice bucket challenge," Maddie persuaded.

"Very well then Hocus Lattes for everyone!" Headmaster Grimm said with fake enthusiasm.

"Yay!" everyone cheered.

While Headmaster Grimm went to go get the Hocus Lattes, the students of Ever After High began talking about the next person they would make do the ice bucket challenge.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! Let's do Daring!" Briar suggested.

"I say let's do it, even though he'll soon dominate me!" Lizzie agreed.

**Author's Note: Thank you Outsiders Obsessor for making this chapter happen because she had the first vote. The votes are in and it looks like Daring will be next! Will he do well with the coldness of the water, or will he have a freak attack? Find all of this out and more in Chapter 3! Make sure you keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ever After High Ice Bucket Challenge**

**Chapter 3**

Headmaster Grimm started tallying up the votes, and then he told the students of Ever After High that Daring was going to be the third person at their school to participate in the ice bucket challenge. Hunter was standing above Daring getting ready to pour the freezing cold water on top of his head. While suspense was building up, Hunter took this time trying to make Daring unaware of when he would strike. Then, he finally poured the frigid ice water on top of Daring's head.

"Eh wasn't so bad I don't know why Apple was making such a big deal," Daring pointed out while he went to get a towel to dry off with.

"Another round of Hocus Lattes seems to be in order, Headmaster Grimm," Cedar told him.

"I see it is in order, but why do you fairy-teens like coffee so much?" Headmaster Grimm questioned.

"Oh please Headmaster Grimm, you love coffee too," Cerise reminded.

"Well I'm an older man and need coffee to stay active. Youngsters like yourself are already active," Headmaster Grimm argued.

"Are we really talking about old men and their coffee?" Daring asked.

"Did you call _me_ old?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

"Sorry, did that offend you, because I meant to say that you were ancient. So would you get the champ a Hocus Latte?" Daring said in annoyance.

Headmaster Grimm gave him a mirror. Daring looked into the mirror and responded with, "Oh my gosh my hair is a mess!" Daring exclaimed.

"Now who doesn't get coffee?!" Headmaster Grimm laughed.

"Errrrrr. I was looking forward to a warm coffee to help warm up my cold body," Daring said in disappointment.

"Who should our next victim be?" Briar questioned.

"I say Duchess she's always so nosy she deserves to be freezing cold," Ashlynn pointed out.

"Great point, Ashlynn," Hunter agreed.

"Then it's settled, Duchess Swan is going to pay," Dexter said.

**Author's Note: This chapter was possible because BackBecky nominated Daring first! Keep nominating because your pick will end up in my story! Who will you decide? All of this and more in chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ever After High: Ice Bucket Challenge**

**Chapter 4**

"The votes are in and the next person to face the ice bucket challenge will be… Duchess Swan!" Headmaster Grimm informed.

"Duchess Swan is goin' down today, YEAH!" Sparrow chorused.

"Well I'm going to make you wish you hadn't picked me I'm going full black swan on everyone!" Duchess claimed.

Just before Duchess could turn into a swan Sparrow quickly poured the water on her, so her feathers, if she turned into a swan, wouldn't soak up all the water almost immediately.

"How could you! I wasn't even ready, Sparrow! I'm leaving! Now get me a towel somebody!" Duchess raged.

"No one is going to get you a towel because you're mean to everyone you meet!" Raven explained.

"Arg! I can't believe this! You should always listen to me, for my name is Duchess Swan!" Duchess said as she danced away.

"Stop throwing a fit, Duchess. It's just ice water," Cerise commented.

"I am a princess thank you, and I can do whatever I please! You can't tell me what to do anyway you're just a rebel, and royal like myself are above all rebels," Duchess said in annoyance.

"Boo Duchess!" everyone shouted.

"Oh be quiet, at least I'm royalty," Duchess commanded.

"I was booing, and I'm a royal," Briar said.

"I was also booing and I'm a royal," Ashlynn said.

"Everybody was booing, Duchess," Lizzie said.

"What-ever-after! I can't believe you people!" Duchess hissed as she turned into a swan and walked away for the last time.

"I can't believe her! It's just water, and she dances on it almost every day!" Hunter said in disbelief.

"Well we need to figure out who our next victim will be," Daring said.

"I believe that Holly and Poppy at the same time, that would be hilarious!" Cedar suggested.

"Holly and Poppy it is then," Lizzie agreed.

**Author's Note: Thank you shiroauska8 for nominating Duchess Swan first. Chapter 4 is dedicated to you. How will Holly and Poppy O'Hair take it? Find out in Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ever After High: Ice Bucket Challenge**

**Chapter 5**

While Headmaster Grimm was tallying the votes almost everyone was nervous that they were going to have to go through the ice bucket challenge. Hunter Huntsman had been the only one to defeat the ice bucket challenge. Who will be next?

"I have tallied up the votes and the next person who will do the ice bucket challenge will be…. Holly O'Hair!" Headmaster Grimm said with fake enthusiasm. In his opinion dumping a bucket of ice water on your head was just ridiculous.

"I will do it with her, being her twin and all we always do everything together," Poppy said.

"Yay, that means that even more people to get wet and to be able to drip their hair onto the carpet of Ever After High," Headmaster Grimm said sarcastically.

"Let's just get this over with," Holly said because she was tired of waiting for the ice cold water to get all over her precious hair.

"That's why she said that! Thanks Narrator!" Maddie said.

Dexter got on a ladder and waited for the exact moment to pour the water on their perfectly dry hair. He thought he had built the suspense long enough and finally poured the water on their heads.

"Oh my gosh that is so cold! Can I pretty please have a towel?" Holly said.

"That was fun! Throw another bucket on me please, Dexter," Poppy asked politely.

"Sure, if you want me to," he said as he started to pour another bucket on her head.

"Since Poppy didn't complain, do we get our Hocus Lattes now?!" Lizzie demanded.

"Yes fine, I'm on my way to get your Lattes," Headmaster Grimm said in an annoyed tone.

"Great job Poppy! Now we need to decide who shall be receiving the ice bucket challenge treatment next," Holly said.

"I say my new girlfriend Lizzie, just because she decided to make me do it because she thought it would be funny," Daring suggested.

"Sure, sounds interesting, even though she is my best friend forever after," Kitty said.

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to ace who voted for Holly and Poppy O'Hair. Thank you for voting! Please enjoy the next chapter about my favorite girl Royal, Lizzie Hearts, daughter of the Queen of Hearts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ever After High: Ice Bucket Challenge**

**Chapter 6**

"The next ice bucket challenger will be our very own princess of Wonderland, Lizzie Hearts!" Headmaster Grimm announced.

"I knew you were going to get me back, Daring Charming!" Lizzie said in a playing but also a very serious tone.

"Dexter, the bucket please, I would like to do this one," Daring persuaded.

"OK, here you go then, Daring," Dexter said.

Daring waited for the right moment and then slowly poured a bucket of ice water down Lizzie's neck and hair.

"That wasn't such a big deal, I don't know why everyone has been complaining so much, we do this all the time in Wonderland!" Lizzie said in a superior tone.

"That means we have our first Royal to handle the ice bucket challenge which was well, Lizzie Hearts, and our first Rebel, which was Hunter Huntsman! So, can we stop doing this nonsense and get back to your studies?" Headmaster Grimm tried to persuade.

"No way will we stop! This does mean though that you have to get us another Hocus Latte!" Briar said.

"HOCUS LATTE, HOCUS LATTE!" everyone at Ever After High screamed in unison.

"Fine we can continue, but we will NOT be doing this tomorrow, and you will have extra thronework tomorrow because of all the time wasting we are doing!" Headmaster Grimm explained.

"I can't believe him, he is so rude! We're just celebrating a Wonderland tradition! My question is who will be the next victim of the ice bucket challenge!?" Lizzie exclaimed.

"I say we do Dexter next that would be hilarious!" Cerise suggested.

"Ok, Dexter it is," Daring says.

**Author's Note: Thank you P for nominating Lizzie Hearts, I appreciate you nomination. Remember, when you are the first person to nominate a character, the chapter will be dedicated to you. Please keep casting you vote for the next challenger. What will Dexter's response to the cold water be? All of this and more in chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ever After High: Ice Bucket Challenge**

**Chapter 7**

Headmaster Grimm has tallied up the votes and was getting ready to tell the students of Ever After High boarding school who would be the next ice bucket challenger.

"The votes have been tallied and you have selected Dexter Charming as the next ice bucket challenger," Headmaster Grimm said in a bored tone.

"Well, if I'm going to do the challenge, who's going to pour the water on me?" Dexter questioned because he was trying to get out of doing the challenge.

"I will," Daring, Kitty, and Sparrow said at the same time.

"Well, you can't all do it," Dexter said.

"Actually, they can. According to the rules, if more than one person wants to pour water on you, that's how many buckets have to get thrown at you. Also, they will all be thrown in a different direction," Lizzie stated.

"That's not fair, everyone else has only had one person throw tone bucket of water on them," Dexter complained.

"That's because we didn't need another person to throw the bucket of water on someone because you were are official water thrower, so there's an exception with you to have more than one bucket. Also, you can only get another bucket thrown on yourself if you ask for one," Briar explained.

"Oh fine, I'll take three buckets to the face, no biggie," Dexter said.

Daring, Kitty, and Sparrow all went to a different direction so they could get Dexter especially wet. Then, they counted to three in a silent manner and poured the water on Dexter. All of that water made Dexter's glasses fall off.

"What did you do that for?!" Dexter exclaimed as his glasses fell to the ground.

Raven rushed over to pick them up for him, and quickly gave them to him.

"Thanks, Raven," Dexter said.

"You're welcome, Dexter," Raven said as she planted a kiss on his cheek and gave him a towel.

"Well now we need to figure out who were going to soak next," Kitty said as her smile appeared.

"I say we do Sparrow," Lizzie suggested.

"I think we should do Cerise," Cedar commented.

"Well I guess we'll have to see who will go," Raven said.

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to AnimePopCircle! So, who do you think will be next, Sparrow or Cerise? Will they overcome the challenge? How will they react? All of this and more in chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ever After High: Ice Bucket Challenge **

**Chapter 8**

"The votes are now in, students," Headmaster Grimm announce, " WE have a tie between two of our Ever After High student body, so the rules state that both students will have to do the challenge at the same time!"

"Just tell us who it is," Kitty said in annoyance.

"Oh, right. The two people that will be doing the challenge will be Cerise and Sparrow Hood!" Headmaster announced.

The Hood's went up to the podium and waited for Dexter to pour the big bucket of water on them both. As Dexter began to pour, Sparrow ran into the woods before the water hit him. The water did happen to drench Cerise though, which caused her hood to fall off. She quickly howled and ran off towards the woods after Sparrow.

"Well, that was something," Cedar said.

"She just had a hood problem, she'll be back. Plus, we all have our secrets," Maddie said in a mysterious tone.

Cerise finally came back, pulling Sparrow by the ear, so he could resume the challenge. She quickly tied him to a tree so that he couldn't move. Dexter then quickly poured the water on Sparrow's head, because knowing that Sparrow was a Hood meant that he could get out of sticky situations like this one. This time the water drenched Sparrow, and the inside of his guitar.

"How could you do that to my prized possession? I just had her polished," Sparrow said in anger and disbelief.

"Her?" Briar asked.

"Yes her, her name happens to be Fifi Phoebe Hood," Sparrow said in a sort of defense.

"It has a name?" Hunter asked.

"It, why your just offending her," Sparrow said as he rushed off to his dorm so he could get a fresh towel to wipe off his guitar.

"Well that was awkward," Lizzie commented.

"That doesn't matter anymore. We need to decide who gets soaked next," Briar said with the enthusiasm she uses when she plans a party.

"Um maybe we should do Ashlynn," Daring said.

**Author's Note: Will Ashlynn Ella be next? Who knows, you might have to keep reading.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter it is dedicated to mdckatniss. I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, I have had so many things to do lately! I will try to update soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ever After High: Ice Bucket Challenge**

**Chapter 9**

It was 12:00 and the students of Ever After High were buzzing with noise. They were waiting to see who would do the ice bucket challenge next. Headmaster Grimm had a look of disbelief on his face as he read off who would do the ice bucket challenge next. "The next ice bucket challenger will be….. our very own Ashlynn Ella!"

Ashlynn made her way to the podium waiting for Dexter to drop the cold iced water over her adorable bun that she was rocking that day. Five minutes passed without any sign of Dexter or his ice bucket. He finally appeared on the roof with a bucket that was 2 times bigger than the usual bucket. He finally poured the freezing cold water onto the unsuspecting Ashlynn.

"That wouldn't have been too bad if the water hadn't run through my new shoes. MY SHOES!" Ashlynn gasped.

"Can't you just order a new pair tonight?" Briar questioned.

"No! They were limited edition and they were only on sale for one day, and I got the last pair!" Ashlynn said sounding hurt.

"Can't you just dry out the shoes?" Dexter asked.

"No, I can't just dry out the shoes. They're leather and they're already getting ruined from all of the water. Thanks a lot Dexter even though it really wasn't your fault that I was picked," Ashlynn wailed.

She began running into her dorm room so that she could be alone with her shoes.

"Alrighty then, well I guess we ned to decide who will go next," Dexter said.

"I say Raven," Poppy said.

"Why Raven?" Maddie asked.

"We're doing Raven because you know, her magic might break out. That would be hilarious!" Poppy said.

"I guess we're doing Raven then," Holly commented.

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Guest! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for not updating earlier, but I've been very busy this week. Will Raven's magic act up? All this and more in Chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ever After High Ice Bucket Challenge**

** Chapter 10**

The votes are in. The next contestant for the Ice Bucket Challenge will be Miss Raven Queen," Grimm said into the loud speaker.

Raven sighed, and pulled her hair into a side ponytail. She jumped up onto the podium to wait for the water to pour down her body. Dexter had the pail of water in his hands ready to pour the water on to his girlfriend's body. Dexter built up enough momentum, and finally tumped the bucket of water on Raven's head. It trickled down Raven's pale neck. That's when it happened. Raven sent a blob of black ooze at Apple who was singing on the dorm room balcony. The ooze got onto Apple's new $500 dollar white robe with "Apple" stitched on the upper right hand corner.

"Oh, curses! You've got to be kidding me! What the hex is this anyway? You've seriously got to be kidding! My mother gave this to me as a birthday gift! How can this day get any worse?!" Apple outraged.

Then the water sank into Raven's knee high black boots. Raven reacted by sending another black ooze blast at Apple. This time it hit Apple's hair!

"Raven Queen! I'm coming down their right now! My hair is a total mess!" Apple screeched.

Apple walked down the stairs of the boarding school, and stepped onto the podium.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to," Raven apologized.

"You keep making this day worse! You're not supposed to apologize! I give up on trying to make you follow your destiny!" Apple raged.

Dexter reacted by throwing a bucket of water on Apple... again.

"Oh my fairy godmother!" Apple said as she huffed back to her dorm room.

On the way back to the dorm room, a bird pooped on her head!

"Ugh!" Apple muttered with a death stare to that specific bird.

Everyone in the courtyard started cracking up, except for Headmaster Grimm.

"Children, Children! Settle down!" Grimm said into the microphone.

That made the fairytale teens crack up even more. Then, Raven jumped off the podium to get a towel to dry herself off with.

**Author's Note: I am sooo sorry I have not updated in forever. Please understand that I have other stories in the same and different fandoms to update also. Also, they didn't discuss who was going to go through the challenge next, and that is because I honestly forgot. It has been so long since I've updated, but I will check to comment section to see who gets the ice bucket challenge next in the following chapter. I thank you all for your consistent support. I appreciate all reviews. I thank everyone who nominated Raven for making this chapter possible. ;)**


End file.
